¿tocar el cielo?
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Kyoko aun no puede creer que el celestial Tsugura Ren sea su novio... el se lo demostrara con cada acción, cada palabra y cada pensamiento de su ser, por que ella es su ángel, el ángel que lo rescato de las tinieblas.


**Ohayo personitas kawaiii vengo con una historia un poco loca sobre uno de los mangas mas hermosos que conozco SKIP BEAT! espero sea de su agrado ^^ esta historia esta inspirada en el hermoso trabajo que hace el forum de LA CAJA DE PANDORA... amo todas sus historias, retos, y sobre todo... amo que se dediquen a escribir de esta hermosa pareja ^^ sean considerados conmigo... es mi primer lemmon :3**

**lamentablemente Skip beat! no me pertenece sino a Yoshiki Nakamura :) la cual siempre hace un hermoso trabajo 3 arigatou sensei por crear esta hermosa historia que es Skip Beat! y por la cual yo no puedo dejar de soñar con sus personajes.**

* * *

Hace ya bastante tiempo que no lo veía, tarde un poco en recordar su rostro, su mirada, todo su ser… ¿el se acordaría de mi?, por su expresión supongo que no, era de esperarse.

Seguía sin poder creerlo, ya no me sentía tan sola en medio de todos los desconocidos, ¿y si me acerco para hablar con él? Pero, ¿Qué le diré?

-¿Kyoko-san estas bien?

Dios! Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no note cuando me estaban hablando, trate de despejar mi mente, trate de no mirarte, pero tus ojos por un momento se posaron en los míos.

-hola

Fue lo primero que respondí al ver que te acercabas a mí. Más patética no podía parecer.

Fue así como nuestra historia empezó.

…

Sigo sin creer que nuestra relación se dieran tan normal, el tiempo que pasamos juntos es tan divertido, tan esplendido, eres una persona única, puedes ser muy extremista… a los 5 minutos puedes estar contando un chiste pero si se trata de algo serio es como si todo tu mundo cambiara, pones esa cara tan seria, antes de decir cualquier cosa… escuchas primero lo que te están diciendo y al final simplemente dices lo que sientes.

-Kyoko, ¿en qué piensas?-pregunto Ren casualmente – ¿estás prestando atención a lo que te estoy diciendo?

-claro que te estoy haciendo caso, es solo que recordé algo- fue la escusa más tonta y rápida que se me ocurrió- es solo que estoy un poco cansada- trate de aparentar cansancio, no podía decirte que no te escuchaba por estar perdida en mi mundo mágico, aquel mundo donde tú eras el protagonista. Dios mío, me cuesta tanto decirte algunas cosas, cuando tu mirada esta puesta en mi todo se nubla, pienso mucho todo lo que hago, lo que digo, como me expreso.

-está bien, si eso es cierto… repite lo último que dije…- Dijo Ren con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios- sigo esperando-

-etto… lo último que dijiste fue: sigo esperando- trate de sonar divertida imitando tu voz, sabía muy bien a que estabas jugando, te encanta ponerme nerviosa… trataba de ocultarlo. Y quieras o no, con tus ocurrencias lo estaba logrando.

-muy graciosita… sigamos en lo que nos quedamos…- Dijo Ren en tono serio, pero al darle la espalda a Kyoko no pudo ocultar otra sonrisa en sus labios.

Tenía que poner atención, me había constado mucho el poder decirle que estudiara conmigo como para arruinar todo lo que había conseguido.

-Entonces repíteme las ultimas estrofas de tu dialogo- dijo Ren sin siquiera parpadear.

-¿por qué me preguntas algo que no he estudiado? te pedí ayuda por eso mismo… Eso no es justo- sabía que solo lo habías preguntado para molestarme.

-te lo pregunto por qué eso ya lo estudiamos el otro día, es obvio que deberías de saberlo – Sentencio Ren –No no no no, creo que tendré que buscar el modo de que aprendas… ya sea por las buenas o por las malas-.

¿Nunca le podre ganar a este hombre? Siempre tiene algo con que replicarme… mi mente viajaba a mil, no me di cuenta que te habías movido de tu lugar y te habías colocado alado de mi hasta que sentí tu mano en mi frente.

-Kyoko, hablando en serio… ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto Ren un poco preocupado – si te sientes cansada lo podemos dejar para después-.

No podía permitir eso, me había costado tanto trabajo pedirle que me enseñara como para que las cosas se quedaran así, trate de articular palabra pero la cercanía no me lo permitía- no…noo , no te preocupes Ren-san, estoy bien… es solo que eso todavía no lo he estudiado- para que mentirte, puedes leerme a la perfección.

-está bien, lo dejamos para la próxima- dijo Ren aun con su mano puesta en mi rostro.

Antes de poder inventar algo para que te quedaras a mi lado, tomaste mi rostro con tus manos y posaste tus labios en los míos. Si antes me dejabas sin aliento, esta vez hiciste que mi mente se apagara por completo.

Estoy soñando! Fue lo primero que mi mente pensó después de varios minutos muerto… necesito que alguien me pellizque. Mi mano por inercia se movió a mi hombro y al sentir el fuerte dolor por el pellizco mi mente siguió pensando en por que habías hecho eso… -ya se! Que tonta soy, ¿porque sigo en shock', él como siempre me está molestado… soy tan torpe.

Al despejar nuestros labios y mirarte a los ojos encontré ese lindo brillo que tanto amo -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me escogiste? ¿Por qué aun no puedo creer que estas a mi lado? –lo dije tan despacio, aun digiriendo esas mismas preguntas que te acababa de hacer.

-Kyoko, mi amor… ¿cuándo entenderás que estoy locamente enamorado de ti? Tú me hiciste volver a la realidad, me hiciste sentir que la vida valía la pena, nunca me cansare de demostrarte y decirte lo mucho que me importas y sobre todo lo mucho que te amo-.

Sé que tus palabras son sinceras y que no hay día que no me lo demuestres… pero tengo miedo, miedo de despertar un día y ver que este cuento de hadas no es real, miedo de no tenerte a mi lado…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por tus dulces labios, Dios! Nunca me cansare de besarte, el beso empezó dulce y tierno… necesitaba pruebas para saber que no era un sueño, con la punta de mi lengua empecé a tocar tus labios por lo que poco a poco los abriste para darme paso, profundice el beso, trate de no pensar en lo atrevida y torpe que me estaba viendo y solo concentrarme en las hermosas sensaciones que sentía solo al estar a tu lado.

-Kyoko… creo que debemos de estudiar-dijo Ren con mucho cuidado despegándose poco a poco de mi.

¿Fui muy atrevida? ¿Acaso el no quería estar conmigo como yo con él? De seguro a de pensar que soy una cualquiera –lo siento Ren, si te incomode-.

Tu mirada de sorpresa se cruzo con la mía –mi amor, no es que me incomode… es solo que si me dejo llevar por mis emociones, no estoy seguro de poder alejarme de ti-.

No pude evitar sonreír, sin esperar un minuto más me acerque a ti y rodee con mis brazos tu cuello –demuéstramelo… no quiero estar lejos de ti…

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por tus dulces labios, ahora no era un beso tierno, trate de seguirte el ritmo, trate de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y que te necesito.

-Kyoko, ¿estás segura de continuar? –Tu mirada se cruzo con la mía – era verdad lo que te decía… que si esto sigue no me voy a poder contener-.

- te amo Ren- volví a unir nuestros labios para demostrarte que todo estaba bien y que quería que continuaras- estoy segura de esto-.

Tus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, yo no quería quedarme atrás, trataba de recordar cada espacio de tu anatomía, abrazándote para darme cuenta que en realidad estabas a mi lado, que no era un simple sueño, poco a poco empecé a desabrochar tu camisa ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan perfecto estuviera a mi lado? Tus besos sabían a miel, quería sentirte mas, experimentar contigo lo que es el AMOR.

Tus labios empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, cada caricia que me proporcionabas era una descarga eléctrica para mi piel, mi cuerpo quería sentir más, quería que tú sintieras las mismas sensaciones que yo estaba disfrutando.

-mi amor, creo que mi habitación seria más apropiada para lo que pienso hacerte –Ren tenía una hermosa sonrisa en los labios que ni siquiera pude articular palabras.

Me alzaste entre tus brazos como una princesa y lentamente me colocaste en la cama. Nuestros labios volvieron a estar juntos ¿tocar el cielo? Eso es lo que siento en estos momentos.

Cuando menos lo espere nuestros cuerpos estaban sin ropa, mi respiración era irregular. Como si fuera de porcelana… me acariciabas con demasiado cuidado, en cada beso me demostrabas el amor que sientes por mí.

-Ren, quiero ser tuya… completamente tuya- susurre a tu oído y volví a profundizar el beso.

-mi pequeña princesa, esto te dolerá un poco, discúlpame por favor – dijo Ren con preocupación en su rostro –lo haré despacio, si quieres que pare… solo tienes que decírmelo-.

Poco a poco te fuiste introduciendo en mi, un dolor empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, hundí mi rostro en tu pecho, no quiera preocuparte y hacerte sentir mal.

-¿estás bien mi amor? – tu voz se oía sumamente preocupada.

-no te preocupes, ya está pasando- Poco a poco el dolor dejo de sentirse y para demostrarte que estaba bien empecé a mover las caderas, el dolor empezó a desaparecer para convertirse en placer. No podía creer lo hermoso que se sentía ser solo uno.

No podía contenerme más –Ren… ahhh mi amor AHHHH… te amo! Rennn- el enorme placer que sentía no se podía describir. Mi mente solo podía procesar las hermosas sensaciones que me hacías sentir y los rugidos que emitías cuando nuestros cuerpos empezaron esa hermosa danza.

Unos minutos después no dejabas de susurras mi nombre al oído, depositando tiernos besos en mis labios, en mis mejillas, en mi hombro y sobre todo en mi cuello.

-mi amor estoy llegando a mi punto – nuestros movimientos eran mas rápidos, deje de sentir todo, me sentía en el cielo, la vista se me nublo. Los 2 terminamos al mismo tiempo. Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, trate de volver a la realidad, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Tu rostro tenía un brillo que nunca cambiare por nada, saliste de mí y me recostaste en tu pecho, podía oír que tu corazón aun estaba acelerado.

-te amo Ren, nunca te alejes de mi –ahora que te sentía completamente mío, no quería estar lejos de ti.

-mi princesa, siempre estaré a tu lado, no podría vivir sin ti.


End file.
